1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing cap intended for a reservoir containing a fluid product to be dispensed, as well as a dispensing unit equipped with this cap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cap having an opening for dispensing a product, obturable by a pivoting lid. It is provided with a stoppering system capable of being opened for the dispensing of the product, and closed for its preservation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reservoirs fitted with a cap of this kind are customarily used in different fields for the storage and dispensing of liquid products, for example, in the cosmetic, food, household, pharmaceutical or parapharmaceutical fields. These products may be, in particular, shampoos, antiseptics, household cleaning materials or dishwashing products. By use of a dispensing cap, it is possible to avoid leakage of the product during its carriage and storage and the product is protected from external contamination. Moreover, with such a cap the user can easily dispense the product contained in the reservoir.
A dispensing cap of this kind is described, for example, in European Patent Application EP-A-0 629 560. This document describes a dispensing cap having a dispensing opening and a lid pivotable by means of a film hinge. This lid is provided with a stopper intended to stopper the dispensing opening in the storage position. On the side opposite to the hinge, the lid has a gripping projection situated opposite a recess in the side wall of the cap. This projection has the drawback that there is the risk of hurting the user's thumb, or of breaking his nail, when the lid is being opened. Moreover, the gripping zone is not always easy to locate.